


Matt, Who is that?

by Universal_revenge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fairy tale ish, Gen, How do I tag?, Keith is a witch, Lance is mentioned - Freeform, Pidge and matt are scientists, Shiro is king, Short Story, allura is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_revenge/pseuds/Universal_revenge
Summary: Apparently my brother knew the witch that has been living in the forest, I guess he forgot to mention it to me.





	Matt, Who is that?

In the deepest forest of the land there was a cabin, in the cabin lived two siblings, one three years older than the other.  
The siblings were scientists and studied out there in the forest, they weren’t cut off from the village or the castle, they simply wished to live in peace.  
But that couldn’t happen when a witch lived in the woods, but even though the siblings lived in the same place they have never seen the witch, only some of it’s magic.  
The younger sibling never believed in the witch and thought that he was some run away from the village and was hunted by the towns people and the royalty. 

One late night when the leaves was falling from the trees and the forest exploded in beautiful colours there was a few hurried knocks on the door.

‘Matt! Matt please open up! Please…’ 

The sister saw her older brother hurry to the door with worry in his eyes. Behind the door stood a lanky man with old and broken clothes, he had black hair that reached to his shoulders and his eyes almost glowed in a lilac colour, a few scars could be seen from under his clothes and upon his neck, around his wrists and over his eye was a scar, tearing down to the cheek. 

‘Keith! What are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is to come here? The knights can find you more easily here than in that place…’ 

‘I know Matt, I know… But somehow, they found me, or rather my cave… When I got there, they had already send someone for back up, I had to knock them out and get some of my things… I’m really sorry Matt, I had to use it on them’ the man’s eyes got refulgent as he held back his tears. 

‘It’s okay… Come in, don’t hide out there’ her brother led the man inside and let him down on the couch, then he proceeded to give him some soup. 

‘Matt… Who is that?’ the sister asked with a cold voice.

‘Katie, I can explain… just, let him rest okay?’ her brother gave her a soft look and then he walked to the small kitchen. Matt boiled the water and made two cups of tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

‘His name is Keith and I don’t think he actually have a last name…’ her brother started and took a small mouth of his tea. ‘I have known him since I was 14, he was a troubled kid back then, only 12 and somehow he had managed to get almost everyone to hate him, even teachers, and especially some younger kid named Lance. They sent him to Shiro and I as a lost cause in hope that we would fix him. I think we was his first ever friends, and I admit, he was very aggressive and quiet in the beginning, but after a while he was just as much as a nerd as all of us…’ Her brother smiled into the memory, but he soon darkened.  
‘It changed so quickly, on his 18th birthday we was going to surprise him, but when we got to his house he was practising magic, mostly fire magic and I don’t think we was supposed to see him for when he noticed us he was so scared, he thought we were going to hurt him, like everyone else had, and by now Shiro was together with Allura and you know how all of them hates witches after the war. So, Keith ran away, from all of us, only left me a note’ Her brother reached into his pocket and took out an old patch, on the patch there was something written, Matt gave the patch to her sister and as she read it a few tears slipped past her eyes. She was going to say something but a loud banging on their door interrupted her.

Matt ran to the door and opened it. His eyes grew wide and he quickly looked back at the couch where Keith sat, tense. Matts eyes wandered back to the door and hesitantly opened the door, and behind it stood Queen Allura with King Shiro hand in hand with a few knights behind them. They smiled at Matt and Katie but as soon as their eyes landed on Keith their eyes widened and they gasped. Keith held his head low, Shiro almost looked happy to see him but Allura held some rage in her eyes, but before anything could happen Shiro reacted first, he ran to Keith and embraced him tightly, Keith was crying by now and Shiro was no better, he kept on mumbling on how much he had missed him. 

Katie watched how Allura was more than angry, but also somewhat sad. The queen didn’t do anything, she was still in shock and Matt had a sad smile on his lips. And after some time they were all invited in to talk, and they did, Allura and Shiro got to hear the story from Keith and read his patch, they finally understood that Keith wasn’t any threat to anyone and from now on they could live peacefully for evermore.


End file.
